


Break-Up

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrified of one day hurting him, you decide that your only option is to break up with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break-Up

“Dean-” you tried. The two of you had been fighting for a while now; it had begun with you trying to break up with him which soon escalated into him arguing over your reasoning.

“Y/N, you cant leave me, what have I done?” he begged. “I know the hunting life is a crap life for romance but…I love you, Y/N.”

“Dean…I know,” you told him. “And you know I love you, too, but-”

“No, Y/N, don’t do that,” he pleaded. “Don’t tell me you love me because it will  make it so much harder to accept this.”

“Dean-” you tried again.

“Y/N!“ he snapped. “Please, just give me a reason!”

“I don’t want to hurt you! I don’t want to hurt anyone else!” you snapped back at him, unable to stop the spill of words before they were already out.

He was speechless. “W-what?” he stammered. 

You sighed. “I’ve hurt too many people I love and I can’t do it to you,” you whispered. “Especially not you.”

“Y/N,” he whispered, stepping forward and taking your hands in his. “You will never hurt me enough to make me leave you, because there ain’t no me if there ain’t no you.”

And fuck if that wasn’t the most heart-warming thing you’d ever heard.


End file.
